Traditionally, folding boxes, i.e. sleeve shaped bodies having end flaps, are glued or assembled such that they get a longitudinal joint which according to the established folding box technique has an overlap. Theoretically, however, the prior art does also disclose a folding box having a non-overlapping joint as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 981 993 from 1911.
Within another field of the packaging technique, i.e. the technique where sleeves are used, i.e. folding box structures without end flaps, an assembling technique using abutting edge joints is previously known for sleeve blanks. Such packaging sleeves are closed by separate end closures, for instance of metal or plastics.
Thus, abutting edge technique has previously been used when manufacturing folding boxes and sleeves, but as far as applicants know, such technique has not been transferred to the field of modern or present day folding boxes technology. Instead, within such technical field, there has been used an overlap joint of the shearing force joint type, overlap flap joint or any similar arrangement.